


A series in which connor rapes his sister and then love happens, or something

by Anonymous



Series: The eh?? Collection [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Everyone Is Alive, Falling In Love, Incest, Knifeplay, Might change, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: May update or may just write this series in one dayThough if you do have any requests concerning this series then please let me know.All comments, even rude ones, are allowed.Just please don't tell me to kms, ya nastiesHmu if u wanna chat on tumblr @oxmurphylovinxo
Relationships: Connor Murphy/Zoe Murphy
Series: The eh?? Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704781
Kudos: 2
Collections: anonymous





	A series in which connor rapes his sister and then love happens, or something

The Murphy's weren't perfect by any means.  
In fact they were probably the most dysfunctional family on the block. Constant shouting, thier oldest son was a crazy junkie, and they never appeared happy to anyone. At least not in public.

However, nobody knew the actual truth about what was going on in the household. It was even a secret to the adults in said house. It would remain that way too.


End file.
